


Finalizations & Problems

by effy_hawthorne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/M, Friendship, Love, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smoking, Truth, after the i love you scene technically, but the platonic variety sort of, the dynamics of molly and sherlock whatever you want to call it, this is what happens when you dont ship sherlolly but you almost do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effy_hawthorne/pseuds/effy_hawthorne
Summary: It has been a week since Sherlock got back from Sherrinford, where he went through hell and back all thanks to his little sister. It has also been a week since Sherlock made that call to Molly Hooper. Since he has been back, they've both been avoiding each other. However, Sherlock finally decides to come clean, but is it too late? Will Molly believe him? Will she even listen? And can even Sherlock solve the problems that come with the truth?





	

**Author's Note:**

> *So as in my previous entry of "The Lying Problem" stated, I really hate how in both "The Lying Detective" and "The Final Problem", there seemed to be missing parts. In TLD, I would have loved to have seen the cake scene with Molly, not just told about it. As for TFP, I felt there was something before that caused Molly to be so upset in the kitchen "I love you" scene as well we deserved to see Sherlock talk to her post-Sherrinford before the conclusion where she was so happy in contrast. I don't believe Moffat's statements of not needing to show us, and how Molly will just get over it with a drink or a snog. There were more to those scenes than they cared to show us. So when I posted the original missing parts I thought made the most sense, I actually felt the last part (aka the part when Sherlock returns from Sherrinford and explains everything to Molly) could have gone in two directions. While the cake scene and pre-Sherrinford hijinks I wrote about previously will remain my version of the canon of what happened, this post is the alternative take of the ending i.e. what happened exactly between Sherlock and Molly when he came back I wrote prior. Because to be blunt, it STILL makes no sense to me that someone like Molly, who is always seen as happy and answers Sherlock's calls suddenly didn't and seemed so sad then even after the I Love You confession, is 100% chipper in the conclusion. There were scenes missing, and this is what is what I am choosing to remedy it. Please note this version though, while still what makes sense to me to be canon, it is a little more looser than my usual canon specter on things. Get it? Good. No? Eh..

It has been a week since Sherlock, John, and Mycroft returned from their adventures in Sherrinford. While Mycroft has been using this time to make up to not telling Mummy and Father the truth about Eurus, i.e. seeing any two musicals with prime seating with them, John and Sherlock have been more domestic. Thanks to the additional hands of Mrs. Hudson’s boys from the cafe, they all have been doing their best to return their 221B flat back to its prime self. John has also taken an active interest in making sure little Rosie knows who her mother was and how important she always will be. Sherlock, however, have been pre-occupied by his own choice in avoidance. Since being back home, he stopped going to the mortuary and avoided any conversation with Molly. Likewise, Molly took it upon herself to not talk to him either or even see him. That is until Sherlock could not hold it anymore. Whether he wanted it to or not, John’s previous words of doing things in the moment because you have limited time was playing on a broken record player in his mind. 

“You know where to find me, SH” was a simple text, but a text Sherlock hoped would be received by the person, who deserved to hear it most. In an instance, Sherlock picked himself up, and grabbed his traditional jacket and scarf.

“John, I’ll be back. There is something I need to check on,” Sherlock said as he excused himself.

“Sherlock, just remember, whatever you do or are, it’s still okay with me,” John said with an encouraging smile.

“Thanks,” Sherlock said abruptly as he ran out of the door.

John figured Sherlock was trying to meet up with someone, but he knew it was best not to point it out. He did wonder who it was though. A part of him expected it to be Irene Adler given the text revelation Sherlock recently confessed to, but another part of him hoped it was for Molly since he knew their moment in Sherrinford had played a number on both of them. Their mutual silence was proof of it. Sherlock’s face was suddenly ghastly once he was alone in the cab. He kept checking his phone to see if he received a reply. Each time, no. Each time, Sherlock felt more remorse. For perhaps the first time, this remorse did not make him feel ashamed. Instead he felt he deserved to feel that way. He was a cock. He was an ass. He was guilty. He was ready to come clean. The cab arrived at Bart’s Hospital. Sherlock walked in the building like he was a prisoner about to be condemned. He went into the lift to the top floor. He then walked the all too familiar steps which led him to the rooftop, the same rooftop he, along with Jim Moriarty, took their own lives three years prior. Once he was there, he saw his desired guest but in a state he never expected. Molly Hooper in her uniform, smoking a cigarette.

“Molly, what are you doing? You don’t smoke. That is the one of the first things I ever deduced about you, too.” Sherlock said in shock.

“Well, you don’t usually call to say, ‘I love yous’. I guess we’re reversing roles,” Molly said in an unusual monotone as she took a drag.

“Strike true,” Sherlock as he looked at his feet like a kicked pup.

“So what is this meeting about, Sherlock? Greg told me what happened to you, your brother, and John in Sherrinford, was it?” Sherlock nodded. “He said how all of this terrifying things happened to you three, and it was all because of your sister that apparently you, this great detective, did not even know about until recently. However, you three have been home for a week, and you are the only one to avoid contact with me. John met up with me several times for coffee, and even your brother did a rather strange check up for my house. When I asked why, he said it was not his place to explain.”

“To be fair, you were also not making an effort to contact me either, Molly.”

“Strike true back at you, but you made that call, Sherlock. It was more on you. You had me admit my feelings for you, and when you come back, you don’t even explain yourself or come to see me. It’s not something I can easily get over with a snog with some random guy or drink off.”

“Strike Two. For me. If you are willing to listen, I am ready to explain.”

Sherlock was trying his best to keep a brave face, but oddly enough, seeing Molly both stoic and smoking did an unexpected number on him internally. Maybe she was right. They did change roles. He felt meek and small, while she stood her ground and was cold.

“Try me, Sherlock Holmes. I’m all ears and cigarette smoke.” Molly said almost condescendingly as she took another puff.

“Now first,” Sherlock attempted to return his former confident self by grabbing Molly’s cigarette. “This—-“ 

“You better not,” Molly said angrily as she expected him to step on it.

“While I would agree that this would be great cosmic retribution for what you did to my own supplies,” Sherlock said more assured, “I fucking need a one.”

Sherlock then inhaled Molly’s own cigarette as if it was his own.

“Oh my god, this is even not low tar like Mycroft smokes. This is a legitimate cigarette,” Sherlock shocked stated.

“What did you expect? It to be made out of candy.” Molly said sarcastically.

“It’s just still blows my mind, you actually are smoking right now. I thought you would never.”

“Technically, you’re smoking now and delaying your explanation,” Molly said as she grabbed her cigarette back to take another puff. “But if you must know to satisfy your petty curiosity, Jim taught me.”

“Jim? Moriarty.” Sherlock said with a shudder.

“Well, when we were still going out, we spent most of our time watching Glee on the telly in our pyjamas, but he would go outside to smoke sometimes. He was respectful of Toby’s breathing. One time, he asked me if I wanted a drag, so he taught me how. Naturally, I didn’t continue though because of my job, but this week called for a return.”

“Moriarty, of all people, introduced you to smoking. What an answer.” Sherlock was truly astounded as he took another inhale of Molly’s cigarette.

“He was Jim to me, Jim from I.T. That’s the thing you never hear on the news. It was always ‘Criminal Mastermind Jim Moriarty or Sherlock Holmes’ arch enemy, Moriarty”, but people forget he was also someone, who used to matter to me.”

“I thought you said things weren’t that serious between you two.”

“It wasn’t. It’s just for that brief time, it felt nice to be appreciated by someone, even if it ended up being fake.”

“I appreciated you.”

“No, you degraded me. You told me I gained weight. You said my lips were too small. You ridiculed the thought of me getting dressed up for the Christmas party. You told me to shut up when I was only ever trying to be nice to you. Even though it was a ruse, Jim called me sweet. He listened to the tales I told him. He said I was lovely every time we saw each other. And even now, years later you struck again. I thought I was finally able to keep a firm stance then you broke me open once again due to that phone call. You had me say, I love you, when you knew the truth already. You were always such a bastard.” Molly broke into tears, as she grabbed her cigarette back from Sherlock.

“Molly, I am sorry for what happened in the past. I know this apology might be awfully late, but it still is true. When I faked my death a few years ago, I began to realize how much you always were there for me even when you did not have to be. You stood by me relentlessly. You saw me looking sad even. This past week in Sherrinford, I realized even further how you always have been and I hope always will be. In contrast, I realized how much I was always so terrible to you.”

“Then why did you not contact me until today, Sherlock? You aren’t one to normally avoid conversation.”

Sherlock took another inhale of Molly’s cigarette. “It’s because Molly, I needed time to comprehend. I needed time to fully realize everything I formerly pretended wasn’t necessary. Everything I thought I knew even not about you, has been challenged this past week. You have to understand.”

“I do Sherlock, but it does not cover everything,” Molly said quietly as she took the last inhale. 

Molly then took out another cigarette as she realized hers was about to end. Sherlock still amused that she was taking out a cigarette gave her an interesting look to say the least. She then let him take the first puff. He naturally accepted.

“So what was the deal with the phone call, Sherlock? You still never explained that.” Molly asked in anguish.

“That was the most complicated part,” Sherlock said with his voice breaking a bit. “As part of one of my sister’s so-called games, she led me to think your house was rigged with explosives since she had surveillance cameras in your house. She told me I had to get you admit you loved me within a time limit or the bombs would go off, and I couldn’t explain to you why.”

“That’s why Mycroft did that check up on my house.”

“Naturally,” Sherlock said as he handed back the cigarette to Molly.

“But why was it the most complicated part for you? I know I’m not someone to you like John is or even Irene Adler,” Molly began to say as she took another inhale.

“I said before I want you as Molly not John,” Sherlock said frustratedly. “As for Irene, The Woman, she has nothing to do with this.” He took another drag himself.

“Sherlock, don’t lie. The day you faked your death, you stayed at my house first for a couple days remember?”

Sherlock nodded.

“You used my phone once to ring her. I know this because of my phone bill. The number was something I did not recognize, so I called it. I remember a distinct female voice saying,‘Miss Adler is pleased to hear you more directly and more often, Mr. Holmes. Is it your turn to come up or mine?’ I researched her name, and she is definitely beautiful, much more than your mousy corpse girl Molly.” Molly said as she took her cigarette back. 

“I would say that was low of you, but that’s also impressive how you found out, but Molly, don’t belittle yourself like that. Looks are not everything especially given that—-“

“Sherlock, you don’t get it still, do you? I only had you say you loved me on the phone because I know you would never say them otherwise. At least I thought by having you say them, it would provoke some conversation from us in the future. Lo and behold, it did the opposite.”

“Molly, I did mean it though,” Sherlock said under his breath.

“Yes, I know looks aren’t that important in the scheme of things.”

“No, I meant that I did loved you. I do. I do love you, Molly Elyse Hooper,” Sherlock said as he took her cigarette back to take another puff.

“You’re lying,” Molly said defensively. “You always say such bullshit to pawn me off.” Molly said as she grabbed her cigarette back.

“No, Molly, that’s why it was the most complicated part because I realized on the phone how much I did take you for so long for granted. How much you truly care about me while I couldn’t even give you a second worth of appreciation so many times over. I threw you punches when you only handed me flowers. In fact when Eurus said there were no real bombs, I lost it. It hit me all at once all the horrible things I did to you. It was complicated because I never felt this way before.”

“Sherlock, stop lying to me,” Molly broke even further into tears.

“I’m not, I swear,” Sherlock said even with a tear in his eye. “I understand chemistry. I understand history. I understand facts. I understand basic human psychology. I understand so much. What I feel about you is something I had the hardest time figuring it out.” Sherlock said as he took another drag.

“I don’t understand. You have John, Greg, Mrs. Hudson even Mycroft. You clearly care about them.”

“That’s the thing, you were always different. Remember when I said you were on my list, and it didn’t mattered your spot on it?”

Molly nodded sadly.

“You were the only one on the list to begin with. Love is such a foreign emotion for me. Hell, most emotions for a time, were so foreign to me. I spent so much time saying I felt nothing for no one. It was with John, I started to accept the concept of having a friend. He helped me with accepting Greg even as my friend not just someone I like to mock. And with—-“

“Irene?” Molly cut him off.

“Molly, this is about you.”

“Please Sherlock, if I had to explain Jim to you, you owe me this before you explain me.”

“Fine,” Sherlock took another inhale, “She is someone, who piqued my interest from the start. I could not figure her out. There was just something about her. The way she carried herself, the way she spoke, the way—-“

“See you don’t love me, you love her if anyone. It’s clear.”

“Molly, it’s sheer curiosity at best. At worst, sexual attraction. I guess even I can feel that at times. There was never any love in my blackest of hearts for her. We came close to sex once, but I backed out because I know she wouldn’t understand like you. She sees things like I used to, a cat and mouse chase. It’s not always like that. Sometimes, it can be just two people looking at the same thing and seeing it the same way. I meant what I said on the phone though. I do love you.”

“I always wished you said those words to me, but something won’t let me believe them.” Molly said as she grabbed her cigarette back.

“It’s because you know it’s true, but it’s also not the type of love you longed for. I realized I sincerely loved you this past week which scared me initially. Alas it’s not of a romantic or sexual nature. It’s of a man, who realized that he has been a cock to the person, he claimed that always mattered the most. It’s the vulnerability of a person, who spent his life saying he was a high-functioning sociopath to avoid situations where he felt not in control of his emotions. It’s the process of someone, who believed love was a disadvantage for a lifetime, but realizing a person, who has proved back to him that love can also make you stronger and more encouraged. You’ve loved relentlessly and true, and it has never been your reason for your downfall. This is me, Sherlock, saying I apologize for everything and I love you, Molly. I love you as my friend and as someone, who I can say was there when no one else was. You believed in me when I didn’t know what to believe in, including myself. I am just sorry it took me this long. If it’s anything. the last time I actually told anyone I loved them, I was twelve. Mycroft forced me to write it on a Mother’s Day card for our mother.”

Sherlock took the cigarette back and looked away from Molly. He began to resume smoking again. The truth set him free but left a mark. Molly was left in awe. 

“Sherlock, I——“

“Molly, stop. You don’t owe me an apology,” Sherlock returned his view back to her. “If anyone should, it’s me a thousand times over. You caught me injecting myself in your bathroom, and I said it was for the experiment, but it wasn’t. It’s because I got an adrenaline rush off of being with you that it terrified me so much. I never expected to enjoy it like I did. I wanted more of it so I wanted to inject myself to feel that good again, so I could claim it was just the former junkie in me not anything else. That was just the tip of the iceberg of me realizing it was something more with you compared to anyone else.”

“But Sherlock, you said you love me as a friend not as a lover. If that’s true, what makes us different than say you loving John as a friend?”

“I questioned if it could have been more with you.”

Molly was absolutely stunned. She took her cigarette back and inhaled once more as she stared at Sherlock with beady eyes of wonder.

“For a time, I saw you as nothing more than my lab rat, Molly. I know it’s terrible, but I saw you as someone, who would do my bidding at my beck and call. Then you got a spine, I was impressed. You began to spoke up for yourself even if it put me at odds. Despite all this growth, you never lost your original warmth. Irene may have provoked parts of me I didn’t act upon prior, but she lost me when it came to the matters of the heart. Not to say I’m an expert either, but she seems to love the attention more than she could ever actually love anyone. She reminds me too much of how I used to, how I thought I should be. You remind me every day of what I am capable of, and what I could truly be if I dared to.”

“So what made you realized it wasn’t more?” Molly said looking up.

“I’m not developed there yet. Even I am still learning. Love is something most people see as their final chapter in their life. Well, more of the climax I guess you could say it is more. I know what I’m looking for in my life, and it isn’t love. Least not yet. Maybe I’m being an emotionally stunted prick, but I still want to seek out other avenues still. But I do know that Molly, I’d like you there with me as my friend.”

“I can be that. No, I would love to be that.”

“Even if it’s not the climax?” Sherlock asked innocently as he grabbed the cigarette back.

“Sherlock, for a man who used to claim he didn’t have friends, being friends is the climax.”

Sherlock put out the cigarette finally. He leaned in to kiss Molly on the lips, which she did not protest. He played with her hair, and she stroked his cheek gently. He then pulled away, which caused a brief unintentional silence between them.

“Sherlock, what was that for?” Molly asked curiously.

“You know, I care for you right?” Sherlock asked back.

“I do now,” Molly said cheekily.

“That’s why then,” Sherlock said with a smile. “Just don’t count on it as a frequent thing. Maybe just every now and then, when I lose John’s porn links, or you feel like giving me some sundaes.”

“Sherlock Holmes!” Molly said as she slapped him while laughing.

“Hey, since we’re right above the mortuary now, why don’t I go find my riding crop and try this one more time, Miss Hooper?” Sherlock said while laughing too.

“You’re ridiculous,” Molly said with a smirk.

“You’re incredible,” Sherlock said with a grin.

“Thank you for finally realizing it.”

“Now so what are you up to today? Got any dates with new arch foes of mine, or just chilling with deadbeats?” Sherlock asked in an animated voice.

“Very funny. No, I don’t have any dates. I should return to work though. I’ve been away too long. People may wonder.”

“Fair enough, Molly. I can’t always expect you to be free especially just for me.”

“I’ll be done in three hours.”

“I’ll be in the flat with John. We still have a lot of tidying up to do.”

“Dinner?”

“Takeaway with John’s credit card?” 

“I’ll be there.”

Sherlock then smiled the biggest Molly has ever seen him. 

“May I just say Sherlock, it is brave of you to return to this spot?” Molly said as she gave herself a piece of gum to cover the tobacco taste in her mouth.

“Well, I felt I was in safe hands even if they were hands that probably also wanted to strangle me. After all Molly, it was you who saved me years ago from this spot. I figured history would repeat itself if need be.”

“Always, Sherlock.”

“Now,” Sherlock leaned in to kiss Molly one more time right before she opened the door that led back inside Bart’s. “Thank you.” he said as he was then chewing on the same piece of gum Molly had in her mouth.

“You know you could have asked me,” Molly said as she grabbed another piece of gum to chew on.

“Oh where’s the fun in that? Now after you, Miss Hooper.” Sherlock said as he opened the door for her.

“Let’s go in together Prince Charming,” Molly said with a grin as she hit his tailbone directly where his scar was.

“Ow, Molly!:

“Now that was fun!” Molly was on Cloud Nine.

“Don’t make me go after yours next.” Sherlock was equally happy.

“Do you need an astronomy book to find it?” Molly couldn’t resist.

The two walked back in laughing, almost like they were in their own little world. They knew ultimately lovers weren’t their future together, however, friends seemed too low on the scale. Regardless, Sherlock learned to never take Molly for granted again. He began to be nicer to her more regularly not just when it was convenient. She even began to come over to John and Sherlock’s flat more often, even to play Cluedo sometimes. Molly likewise, had Sherlock come over to her flat more not for sex though. Molly was determined to show Sherlock some shows on the telly. Whatever you wanted to call them, they were happy. It simply it was what it is, and they were both more than okay with it.


End file.
